The Rescue: A Ticci Toby X Reader
by miathegeekygamer
Summary: Your family and you go on a camping trip in the woods. It was nice, until the tried to kill you. Why? Read to find out.
1. TheFigureInTheLight

Days were hot, school was out and there's no signs of jerks. Ah yes, this is what you called summer. It was about time you escaped that jail called school. Now you didn't have to deal with people calling you cruel names and even beating you up. Nope, now you had to deal with family and friends.

You were in your room sketching some characters from a game you recently played. You always enjoyed the characters in games, with their personalities, their designs, some of them were so relatable. As you were in the middle of drawing the eye, a voice boomed from downstairs. "(Y/n)! Come down here please!" You heard your mother call out. The sudden sound of her voice caused you to mess up the eye. You let out a sigh and set down your sketch book.

Once you were downstairs, you saw your whole family was there in the living room. Even your two brothers. You sat down next to Max, your younger brother, and turned your attention to you mother. "As it is summer now, we can do whatever we want. So, I thought a camping trip would be fun." Ah, yes, the camping trip. Every year we go camping in the same town. You didn't mind it. It was a nice town, and it was fun to get away, you just didn't lime how close the other camp sites were. "Sadly, we can't go to the camp area we always do. But I did find another place we can go. There's even a waterfall," you mother said happily. New place huh? This will be interesting.

Seeing that you won't have to go until Tuesday, which was three day from now, you decided to visit a friend. You were at the front of their door, knocking, and waiting for an answer. "No one seems to be home. Oh well." As you started to walk away, you heard a door open. Before you could even turn around, you were tackled to the ground by wild Kaycee.

"(Y/n)! I'm so glad to see you," she said, stretching out the you. She got up, and so did you. Her face was all lit up with the happiest smile. "What are doing here?" You rubbed the back of your neck as she got in your face. She was always like this. She was a kind hearted person, and was quite popular. When you first met her, you thought she was taking pity on you, or one of her friends dared her to. You kept on asking her to go away, but she kept on coming back. Soon enough, you two became friends. And here you are, with a smiling Kaycee, waiting for an answer.

"What can I not visit my friends?" Kaycee looked at you. She had that face when she knew there was more. You can never find anything from her. "And my family is going camping Tuesday, so I wanted to hang out before we left." Before you could do anything else, Kaycee dragged you into her house. She brought you to her living room. It had a TV, a bunch of game systems, and a radio. On the couch, you saw Kaycee's brother, Daniel. He was playing a video game, and as he was in the middle of a boss fight, he saw us and jumped, causing him to lose. "H-hey (Y/n). What are y-you doing here? In our house?" He was absolutely adorable and shy.

"(Y/n) here wanted to pay us a visit." You nodded at Kaycee's comment. Kaycee sat next her brother and gestured you to join them. You ended up playing some rounds of Super Smash Bro Brawl. You won four rounds, Daniel three, and Kaycee one. As we shut off the TV, you noticed nothing out side. It seemed to be a person, under one of the lights. The weirdest thing was, that person was staring right back at you. "Hey, (y/n)? What are you looking at," Kaycee question. You looked at her and looked back out the window, only to find the person was gone. "Well?" You told her it was nothing, and though she knew it was a lie, she ignored it. Kaycee, Daniel and you decided to read some scary stories from the internet called Creepypasta. You knew about this, and no you were not some crazy fan girl. You knew about it because of Kaycee. You were experiencing a lot of coughing, chills, memory lost, and even coughing up blood. You told Kaycee about it and said it sounded like a story she read. Ever since then, you been reading creepypasta, just in case they were real. You wanted to protect you family and friends from them if it ever came to that. But honestly, you felt bad for the characters in these stories. You related to a lot of them, and knew how they felt.


	2. OurGame

After what felt like 20 bloody hours (which was really 4 hours) you and your family finally arrived at the camp site. It was deep in the woods, and there weren't other sites near by. After helping set up, you got out you sketchbook to draw.

You were drawing creatures you made up and saw in you dreams. This one looks like a chinchilla, bunny thing. It's ears were green and it had a long tail. It had a flower attached to it head. You wrote next to it, "Due to it's appearance, most people think this creature is a rare flower. Some even try to pick the flower, this ends with the result of the creature getting decapitated." Yep, you were messed up for making such a cute thing be so sad. You soon heard foot steps run up to you.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Will you go to the waterfall with me?" You little brother asked, his eyes sparkled with cuteness. You nodded, not being able to say no to Max.

You walked Max through the trail, and something about it made you uneasy. It was as if you were being watch. Suddenly, movement in the trees caught your attention. You scanned the area, but was interrupted by you little brother letting go of your hand and running off. Afraid he'd get lost, you ran after him, only to end up at the waterfall. Your brother sat on a rock and watched in awe. He turned around and giggled. "Found it! Isn't it pretty!" You smiled softly, and decided to sot next to your brother.

After awhile, Max jumped to his feet. "Why don't we play a game?" You got up and smiled at him

"Sure. What game do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek! Can you be the seeker, please!?" You nodded. You close your eyes and started to count. Once you reached 30 second, you opened your eyes. You searched and search, but you couldn't find him. You started to panic, but you tried to stay calm. You went back to the site and you little brother was there waiting for you. "Don't do that please. I almost thought you were lost." He stayed quite. How odd, he never stayed quite. You ignored this fact though and hugged him. "I'm glad you're safe though."

"(Y/n). Why don't we play another game?" Max said. The tone of his voice changed.

"Of course." You released him and as you looked at him, something caught your eye. A knife.

Max giggle darkly, "okay. You run, I seek. Good luck big sister."His eyes were dull, and seemed to have a hint of black. He smiled as he started to count. "1." This wasn't your brother. "2." Where was your sweet brother? Who always bugged you, and you would do anything for? "3." His eyes grew darker. "4." This is when you finally ran. "5!" Thus, the game began.


End file.
